


Introductions

by Frosty_the_wicked_witch_of_the_north, LaviBookman



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Characters borrowed from other fandoms, Dismemberment, Expect mayhem, F/M, Glynda's like 'Stop it Opzin', He likes to ship people, Mentors, Multi, Not quite following the color rule (maybe?), Open to suggestions! - Freeform, Or is there?, Or not., Ozpin the Shipmaster, Possession, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Spot the References tag!, Starts a year before Canon, Strange Semblances (maybe?), Terrible Jokes, The world may never know., You never know!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_the_wicked_witch_of_the_north/pseuds/Frosty_the_wicked_witch_of_the_north, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviBookman/pseuds/LaviBookman
Summary: So this is a collection of drabbles Frosty and I have named 'Pages'. The reasoning will be seen once the main story goes up. For now, this is a collection of insights and bits of characterization that may not make it into the main story.  This and the main story focus on a team of OCs, Team Book (yes, the name doesn't quite fit the rule) that's going to Beacon the year ahead of the main RWBY cast. It will be a wild ride of whatever crosses our minds, and feel free to ask questions or make suggestions.Anyone waiting on my other story, I'm sorry but you may have to wait a bit longer. RL (and other ideas) have gotten in the way so far. Plus I don't want to spoil anything. - LB





	1. Page 1 - The Light in Your Eyes - Otto

 

     Jack looked extraordinarily pleased with himself as Otto walked into the room, something that put him on the defensive immediately.

 

     “What’d you do, Jack?” The teen asked, stopping in place and flicking his eyes over to his mentor who was lounging on one of the few comfy chairs left. She didn’t look up from the book on Grim she was reading, but a smirk crossed her face.

 

     “Otto, do you know what day it is?” The engineer asked, a not uncommon question when he didn’t leave the room for days.

  


     “April 13th?” He racked his brain quickly, making sure he had it right. “Yeah, the 13th.”

  


      “Just the 13th?” Jack raised one eyebrow, watching him expectantly.

  


     “Um, yeah?” Far as he remembered today was nothing special - did they have plans or something?

  


      “Karla wasn’t kidding.” Waving a hand, he gestured to Otto to join him by the table. He pointed out a long, fat box that was surprisingly pure white that sat, waiting. Most things were soot-stained in here. “Anyway, open this.”

  


      “Alright…” Eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion - it wasn’t often Karla let him try out anything in Jack’s lab - he pulled the box closer to himself. It was slightly heavier than he expected, not that he had any idea what to expect.

  


      He also wasn’t, although he should have been, expecting the sudden weight against his back. Karla draped her arms over his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, resting her chin on them. Sometimes she really acted like the big sister she wasn’t biologically.

  


      “Did you have a part in this, Karla?” He asked her, smiling slightly as her act always made him do regardless of what’s going on. “Not that I know why yet.”

  


      “It’s a surprise, Nanoo.” She responded, unwilling to give him any more details even as the blond grinned. “Can’t tell you - Jack said so.”

  


     “Hey, I put too much energy into this to get it spoiled.” The silver-haired inventor chuckled, his headphones lighting up as he spoke. “I think you’ll enjoy this.”

  


      “Before I do, why? What’s the occasion?”

  


      “After. Open it first.” Karla didn’t move, watching eagerly as he finally began to lift the lid.

  


      “Wait!” Jack put a hand over the box and handed over a pair of fingerless gloves. “Put these on first.”

  


      “Alright…” Leaving the box alone for a moment, he took the gloves and donned them.  He was a bit worried but knew neither would let him have something they hadn’t extensively tested already. They’d all learned their lesson after the first time (and that was a story for another day). The gloves were somewhat crude, obviously done by someone who didn’t have a lot of experience in the area, but they were comfortable enough and weren’t falling off his hands.

  


      “Now you can open it.” Jack grinned again, still looking pleased with himself.

  


      The teen didn’t waste any more time in opening it, setting the lid off to the side so he could pull the paper off the top.

  


      Inside were two.. Gauntlets. He didn’t have any other words to call them. The pair were expertly crafted, the silver metal gleamed brightly in the fluorescent lights and the seams and connections were all flawless. But… why gauntlets? Close-combat fighting wasn’t his thing, and Karla knew this. She also knew what he’d be thinking.

  


     “I know you don’t fight, not willingly. These aren’t (quite) a weapon.” She said quietly, some emotion he couldn’t quite place in her voice. “But I think you’ll like them.”

  


      “I used some of your designs - of course I added my own touches. From what you’ve told me, I hope you like what I added.” Jack added, letting his arms fall to the table and leaning on them.

  


      Wordlessly, the artist picked up the gauntlets, hefting the weight in both hands. For some reason, it felt a bit comforting - maybe it was the fact Jack and Karla had made it?

  


      It was easy to slip the armor on, the measurements near perfect. They extended to halfway up his arms, the bulky piece not quite streamlined, but it didn’t look bad. Over his hands, it was somewhat bulkier, a rotating circular piece encircling his hand that looked like it would flatten if he held his hands flat on something. A bar ran across his palm, giving him something to hold on to.

  


      Nice and all, but what is he supposed to do with them?

  


      “Try this.” Jack reached over and flicked aside what had apparently been a cover on one side of the rings, revealing the dust chambers beneath.

  


      Now Otto was just a bit confused.  What exactly had Jack made that needed dust chambers? Despite himself, he was interested.

  


     “Huh. What do I do with them?”

  


      “Mostly, it runs off of electricity to create a basic field, but it can also utilize dust to adapt the field and change the properties. The right handle should have a button on the inside, by your-”

  


      He cut off as Otto found the button and pressed it, almost stepping back as a sudden gray light sprung from the end, floating in the air as he waved the gauntlet around.

  


      “Woah…” What else was there to say?

  


      “It might not be too useful in this form, but…” Jack waved them away from the table, making sure Otto turned the gauntlets off before he showed him how to transform it into other forms, Karla and Jack eagerly showing off the present they’d given him for his birthday.

  


      They’d remind him about it later.


	2. Ser Knight - Kelda

I woke up from the nightmare whimpering into the pillow. I shouldn’t have snuck out of bed to listen to Uncle Dog’s scary stories. The only thing that I remember about the nightmare was that I was being chased by something with long claws.

I threw the covers over my head, grabbing one of my stuff animals on my bed.

“Mother, father, I’m scared.” I tried shouting but it didn’t come out loud enough. No one could hear me.

I cuddled the toy and started crying. I wanted Mother and Father, even one of my brothers would be nice.

“Oh by the Southern Winds, you’re so little.” A voice that I had never heard before spoke up.

“Who are you!” I shrieked in anger, it wasn’t fear. I wasn’t afraid of this voice, just mad.

I know that almost the entire households voices.

“Well if you come on out you can see.” The voice asked teasingly, sort of like when my brothers were about to do something.

“Why, are you going to eat me?”

That’s when they started laughing, though it didn’t sound like a person's laugh. I knew that it was a laugh, though.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Fine, but it’s rather rude to hide under covers when you have a guest. I think that the polite thing to do would be to offer me something to eat.”

“Like me!” I said, trying to get catch him.

“No like cake. Corvis above, I love cake.” They said with a happy sigh.

I like cake too. If they like cake over kids they can’t be that bad.

“I’m going to come out, but I’m going to turn on the light.” I threatened.

In the stories monsters hate lights. Maybe if I turn them on they’ll go away. Letting go of the stuffed animal I moved the blanket so that it was still over my head, but it was like a cloak. Cloaks are cool. I reached past the curtain until I got to the lamp and turned it on.

I squinted as the light came on and I pulled my hand back. Did they go? Did I banish the monster? Even Laural has never done that.

“I’m still here, and now I realize that I can’t see through the curtain. You’re rich, aren’t you? Rich people always have curtains on their beds. Some things never change.” They said muttering the last part.

“What?” I asked, not catching the last part.

“Just open the curtain.”

“You’re not going to try anything?”

“I swear on the most important thing in my life.” They said seriously.

That sounds really important. I laced my fingers together and thought about it. It would be like me swearing on my books or family. Do people count as a thing?

“Fine! But I’m only doing one side!”

“Whatever you want.” They sounded amused.

With a huff, I went under and tunneled my way under my blankets until I got to the foot of my bed. The covers still over my head, I reached up and pulled the curtains away. I couldn’t help but stare at them.

“That’s better. So if you want to freak out because of my appearance I suggest that you do it now.”

He, I’m starting to get the feeling that they are a he, are scary. He looked like he was made out of smoke and some fraying and ripped fabric that floats and bobs randomly. As I watched some parts of him never stay still. My mind brings up the fact that sharks never stop moving either. My tutor taught me that. His colors didn’t help since, for the most part, he was black, and not just black something even darker than that. The ends were gray, like the smokey bit of him. If the lights weren’t on I could probably walk right into him and not notice it. There was no arguing that he was scary, but-.

“You’re scary, but I’m not scared of you,” I said without thinking.

He seemed to flutter at those words.

“Little chick you know how to flatter a bird.” He said, seeming pleased.

I don’t know how, though, he didn’t have a mouth.

“You don’t look like a bird.”

“Don’t remind me. Now are you going to introduce yourself?”

“Um, I’m Kelda Grunwald.”

I almost held out my hand to shake his hand but put it back down. He doesn’t have hands.

“Grunwald? Not Isenburg?” He asked.

“It’s Grunwald,” I told him confused, I had never heard of the other name before.

“That’s been your name for your entire life?”

“Yes, that’s how names work.”

“So that’s new. I’m Galahad by the way.” He said quickly. “Named after a knight from some story.”

“Can you tell me the story?” I asked with a gasp, stories were fun.

“Nope, I don’t remember much except my namesake was a bore. I bet he wouldn’t even like cake. That’s a sign of a poor personality, not liking cake.” He rambled.

“Aww.”

He seemed to shrink at that before going back to his regular size.

“So you’re probably wondering why I’m here.”

“No, but now I am.”

Even though he didn’t have eyes or even anything that looked like a head I still felt like it was rolling his eyes at me, like Jaden does when get him to stop homework and play with me.

“So the reason that I’m here is because you were scared.”

“I had a nightmare.” I tried to defend myself.

“I know but I’m here to look after you.” He said softly.

“I don’t need a nanny. I’m five years old.” Five years old was too old to need a nanny.

“Not like a nanny, more like a guardian spirit, and later, knowing you, a partner in whatever dangerous job you decide to go into.”

“Well, I do want to be a huntress,” I told him.

“And that entails?”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, didn’t realize that wasn’t in the five-year-old vocabulary. So what do Huntress’ do?”

I jumped up, throwing the blankets off of me. The closest part of Galahad swirled back like he got caught in a wind before he surged back into place.

“Hunters and Huntress’ fight Grimm, and save people, and save the day, and bring happy endings,” I told him excited.

“Wait, Grimm as in the very violent and soulless monsters that attack humans on sight?” He asked sounding more resigned than worried.

“Yes.”

“Any chance that you want a different job?”

I shook my head.

There was a sigh like sound before he spoke again.

“This sound more dangerous than being a pirate.” He muttered.

What did he say about a pirate?

“Ok, so I need you to stick out one of your hands, um the one that you can’t use as good as the other one.” He told me.

“I can use both, that makes me ambertexmix.”

“Nice try but no prize for how you butchered that word. I thought that humans had to learn how to do that, they weren’t born with it. Let’s go to the left then, that seems the side to do it. A little bit of tradition.”

I stuck my left arm out. Galahad seemed to come closer but stopped.

“You better roll your sleeve up, cause you never know when things like this are going to leave clothing damage. Humans always freak when their clothing gets ripped.”

He was still talking, more to himself than me as I pulled up the sleeve. The sleeve was really loose so I managed to roll it up enough that you could even see my shoulder. I put my hand back out waiting for Galahad.

“Ekk, a seam ripped it’s the end of th-,” He said his voice really high like he was pretending to be a girl.

“Ok, I’m ready,” I said interrupting him.

“Let’s get this show on the road, also now that I think about it I’m sorry if this causes you any discomfort.”

“Wait this is going to hurt?” I asked pulling my hand back a little.

“It shouldn’t, maybe just a tingle, or a shock. I’ve never actually done this before.” He told me.

I looked at him, wondering if I should actually do this. Well, he sounds like he knows what he’s doing, despite never having done it before.

“Ok, do it,” I told him.

With that I closed my eyes, I didn’t want to see this if it was going to hurt. I kept my eyes closed and waited and waited.

“Are you going to do it?” I asked keeping my eyes closed.

There was no reply. Did he leave?

I opened my eyes to find that he was gone.

“Galahad! Where are you? Please tell me that you didn’t leave.” I asked the room feeling sad.

That’s when I felt something, amusement, but I wasn’t the one that was feeling it! If that made any sense. I had the urge to look down at my arm and I did just that.

I gasped when I saw what on my arm. On my shoulder and upper arm, there was this black mark, it looked like one of Uncles Dog tattoos, those didn’t look like an inkblot.

I got another feeling of annoyance and the urge to look at it again. Squinting my eyes I turned my head a bit. What I saw could be a bird or maybe a person.

“Galahad is that you?” I asked still staring at the spot.

I got another amused feeling and I had my answer. I smiled down at my new friend. Before I could ask anymore I yawned a big yawn.

I think that it’s time to go back to sleep. Closing the curtain I crawled back to my pillow and switched off the light.

“Good night Galahad,” I said as I snuggled into blankets.

* * *

“Little Miss it’s time to get up.” The familiar voice of my maid said through my door.

“I’m up,” I mumbled into the pillow.

She opened the door as I sat up sleepily. As I opened my eyes I saw her grab my robe and slippers.

“Time for breakfast, your mother only has a little time before she has to leave for the company, So up.”

With that, she pulled the blanket off me and started helping me put my slippers on.

“It’s cold,” I said sleepily.

“That’s because it’s almost winter miss.” She told me, smiling.

“Ahh.”

With that, I got off the bed. She helped me put my robe on, then tied it in the front.

“To the dining room with you. I have to get to this bed.” She told me as I left my room.

“Got it.”

It didn’t take me long to sleepily waddle my way to the dining room. I slipped in without anyone noticing. Mother was looking at papers probably for work. Uncle Dog was telling my brothers some story, Father was cutting in. Noir and Aunt May were talking.

“Father, a little help?” I asked.

The seats were still a little hard to get to on my own.

“Of course Sweetie. How did you sl-,” Father started turning to help me, but he stopped.

“Father?”

He sat up straight and turned to look at Uncle Dog.

“Laban? Why is my daughter's aura half activated?” He asked, in the I’m-angry-but-I’m-not-going-to-yell-but-this-is-still-scary voice.

With that, every adult at the table started to panic.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop us a line if you want to leave a comment, concern, or feel the need to point something out we missed.


End file.
